Council of Magic
The Council of Magic is a universal origination dedicated to controlling and monitoring the use of magic to insure that magic can be both used freely and safely. They have power in meny worlds (Exuding thoues owned by the Imperium, Dominion and other such empires and worlds such as Madrapor which the council had been driven from) they defend the place with their power and seek to people safe. History: The council had its start in Nifminic after the Demon Drogtraz was unleashed upon that world. At this time the wizard Nathan Terraglyth would be approached by the angel Relgena and with the aid of Danson Mekili went off to fight against him. He would ally with the priestess Indera Milili nd the Dragon Rider Nirk Sal they would recruit many mages from far across the world; ozla Zerci a native Grola of Nifmanic who used the art of necromancy to fight off invaders, Iona Drana the pyromancer leader of the Eimit freedom fighters. Tori Spangia the herbalist and master of life magic. Iago Nerasal the illusive and former member of the cult of Drogtraz. Rengaza DIdisi the Ungal druid who was wise in the ways of the world, Apinya Nemasir a mysterious wizard who offered his aid, Olin Nermaz the ghost of a dead aldean who was slain fighting against demons years prior, Jessalin Golgar the plague mage and defeated leader of The Wastenot, Beitris Nisani a powerful shapeshifter who was lost In this world, and Mythin the last Elder Dragon of Nifminic. Togher the marched on the Aldean Ruins of Hastin where they met with Belai Kiem and her order, who came to hunt down Nathan and the members of the Group she considered dark mages. She was convinced to instead aid the founders in their fight. Together they lured Drogtraz into the ruins and trapped him in the binding spell creating the Council Pact which binds him so long as the council exists. Sub Councils: The Council is seprated into meny Sub Councils that exist to structure the council government: Council of Laws: Founded by Nathan Terraglyth, This is the most powerful of the sub council with its leader being the De facto leader of the Council itself , They have the power to create Laws of Magic that dictate all the others. Current head: Anders Nebonich. Council of Defense: Founded by Nirk Sal The council exists to aid in the defense of the Council and its protectants Current leader Denari Savac Council of Research: Founded by Rengaza DIdisi. The Council researches magic and irs purposes. Current leader: Tyaden Council: Founded by Danson Mekili, The council exists for diplomatic purposes often making peace talks and convinces others to join the council Current head: Oliva_Volenza. Faywild Council: Founded by Beitris Nisani Council of Finance Founded by Iago Nerasal They exist to help fund varies council projects and control the mining of Esper Gemstones which the council uses as currency. Current leader: Guidance Council: Founded by Jessalin Golgar, this council exists to help prevent mages from turning to dark magic Current head:Jake Norsi. Council of Artifice: Founded by the Gremlin Nirsiy, they exist to study magical artfacts. Current leader: Muldin Vosk The DemoTrudus: Once a group of Demon hunters from Veane they merged with the council after their discovery of that world to help contain Drogtraz. Current leader: Erastion Drisami Council of Enchantment: The council works in the creation and empowerments of enchanted items. Current head:Fairsar Everial Council of Tests: Founded by Thea Vons, the council exists to set up triles and test for young mages and those proving themselves in magic. Current head:Nomas Lerok Council of the Ancients: Founded to study the ancient aldans of who much of the councils ifustuchture comes from, Current head: Torkama Vna. Public Goods and Services The Order Kiem: An Order who swares fealty to the council and aides in its defence. The Council Charter: The Council has meny laws such as; # magic is not to be used to dominate the innocent. # The Council of Magic is not a political power and thus shall not conquer territory. # demon are not to be trusted and thus shall never be summand! # there are four schools of magic Arcane , martial, and primal and Xenos. # any race, gender, and religion is allowed to practice magic. # Those who violate the council must be punished # The Council must never get involved in the petty conflicts of mortals # Erasing someone's mind will be considered the same as if you physically murdered them. # # The council is a meant to be just and will defend the innocent Amending the Charter: So it was decided that the government should be able to add new laws to the charter Trivia: * the council is the main uniting factor that branches the various stories together 1 Category:Factions Category:Nations Category:Universal Category:Pacts Category:Magic Category:Mage Orginsations Category:D&DHombrewFactions